


our love was made for movie screens

by thundermercury



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundermercury/pseuds/thundermercury
Summary: elliot goes back to washington township and runs into someone he never expected to seeaka the emotional tyrelliot reunion i know sam esmail won't give me so i wrote it myself
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	our love was made for movie screens

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i listened to all i want by kodaline on repeat while writing this so its v dramatic but lets be honest when is anything involving tyrell ever not dramatic
> 
> title from all i want by kodaline

_I’m not done._ Darlene and Elliot part ways. Saying good-bye to her was harder than he thought it would be. But it’s better for her. And for Dom, who Darlene seems to care a lot about, so she must be a good one. He feels better knowing Leon is there to help them. 

“ _They’re gonna be ok, kiddo_ ” Mr. Robot appears next to Elliot. Elliot ignores him because he doesn’t know if he believes him, or himself, for that matter. And he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he’s wrong.

“ _Remind me why the hell we’re going back to Jersey. No one in their right mind ever goes back to Jersey.”_

 _Washington Township._ “We have to go back to the beginning before it can end.” 

Robot and Elliot walk in silence as they approach to the train station. That same station long ago where he used to visit the city with his dad and play his calculation game. _No. Not my dad. Mr. Robot has been more of my dad than my actual father was ever was_.

When they get on the train Elliot takes the window seat and Mr. Robot sprawls himself on the seat across from him, covering his face with his hat to take a nap. Elliot thinks about the insane events of the past two days. _Shit. Has it really only been two days?_

He looks out the window and thinks about the people who Darlene will soon redistribute the money to, the money they so rightfully deserve. He thinks about his dad and feels his chest tighten. He thinks about Krista and smiles, knowing he has her on his side. He thinks about the key he found in the museum.

 _The key. That damn key._ Elliot didn't know it at the time but now he knows he wasn’t running away, he was fighting back. He was hiding the key from his monster. _Shit. My monster. That’s what Angela was talking about in that dream._ Elliot hadn’t thought about that dream in a long time but it had always been lurking in the back of his mind. _What the fuck did any of it mean?_ _Why did Angela say it didn’t fit? Why did Darlene give it to him in the first place? Why was Tyrell of all people the only one to keep it?_

 _Tyrell._ Tyrell who had forced his way into his life. Tyrell, who for some reason had been fixated on him from the very first time they met. Tyrell, who was so intense sometimes it scared him but yet has never made him feel in danger. Tyrell, who is the only person outside of Darlene and Angela whose touch doesn’t want to make him rip his skin off. Tyrell with the piercing blue eyes and soft lips… Tyrell who sat there and listened to Elliot yell that he didn’t give a shit if he died. Tyrell who died to protect him… 

Ever since Tyrell had grabbed his hand and told him to take care of Whiterose, it was like something had awakened inside him, yet deepened that dark void that he already felt inside. When Tyrell walked off into the woods it was like he took a piece of Elliot with him. _Why did I let him walk away?_ He couldn’t get that image of Tyrell out of his head, of Tyrell walking away, into the gray fog of that silent Christmas night. It haunted him like a ghost. 

His mind had been a constant running loop of _Tyrell Tyrell Tyrell._ He had allowed himself to cry over him for a bit back at his apartment before Darlene walked out. He didn’t need to explain to her what he couldn’t even explain himself. Tyrell had always made him feel things he couldn’t explain but those feelings intensified after Tyrell walked away. _What is this? Is it guilt?_ It feels similar to how he felt after Shayla died but he doesn’t want to take the time to unpack what the hell _that_ means. 

Tyrell was nowhere to be found in the woods that night and Elliot was too afraid he would find his body if he kept walking. Too afraid to be confronted with the aftermath of what he’d done. To see a man, who had done nothing but be committed and loyal to Elliot in every way, dead in the snow to protect him. He meant it when he said Tyrell was the only person who actually likes him. Tyrell was the only reason he was able to get back to Darlene. Tyrell died to protect Darlene as well and he will never be able to thank him enough for that.

All he had left of Tyrell was his phone. The phone which helped take down the Deus group. Tyrell was still helping him even when he wasn’t there himself. He remembers crying in the corner of his apartment, with Tyrell’s blood on his hands, literally and metaphorically. It makes him feel like crying all over again. Eventually, he falls asleep and before he knows it Robot is shaking him to let him know they’re about to come to their stop. 

Walking out of the train station and entering the neighborhoods of Washington Township make him feel… weird. It’s not nostalgia, it’s not pain, it’s just… numbness. There are some terrible memories associated with this place but like he told Robot, without them he wouldn’t be Elliot. It was a long and painful journey and too many people died because of him, but he can’t help but feel he was meant to live this life. 

The nuclear plant is his reason for this journey but not his sole reason. This town is where everything started. No, he wants to see his old neighborhood. His house. 

_“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”_ Robot says finally speaking up next to him.

 _No._ But he wants to do it anyway. 

They begin the walk to Elliot’s old neighborhood and when they stop in front of his old house he can feel Robot start to tense up. He takes in the view of the house and feels Robot squeeze his shoulder. 

“ _We can leave if you’re not up to this. You don’t have to prove anything by coming back here.”_

“I know.” Elliot doesn’t want to prove anything. He just wants to see the start of it all. Before he can do anything else he feels his pocket start to vibrate.

 _Wait. That’s Tyrell’s phone, not mine._ He pulls it out and looks to see who it could possibly be. _Unknown number._

_“That doesn’t sit well with me, kiddo._ ” 

_Yeah me fucking too._ The phone rings again. Against the feeling in his gut, the feeling he knows he should listen to, he answers it.

“There’s an alley two blocks down from you. Go to it. Alone,” says a deep, muffled voice. He looks around him, desperately trying to understand who would be looking for Tyrell in Washington Township. _Unless someone knows I have his phone._ He feels the paranoia begin to set in and sees it reflected on Robot’s face when their eyes meet.

He starts to walk down the block when Robot cuts in front of him and grabs his shoulders. _“This is a BAD idea. You realize that right?”_

“Yes but who would be looking for Tyrell in Washington Township? He’s fucking dead so someone has to know I have his phone and knows I’m here. I’m fucked either way so I better just go instead of someone coming to find me instead.” 

Robot slowly steps out of the way so Elliot can continue walking but he still has a pleading look in his eyes. Elliot knows what this is; it isn’t good. He knows if this is Dark Army and he doesn’t comply then he’s as good as dead. But he’s also just incredibly curious. So he keeps walking. 

Elliot and Robot tentatively walk in silence and he swears he can hear both of their heart beats. 

He finally reaches the alley he assumes is the one the guy on the phone was talking about because he sees a tall, black, hooded figure. It takes a few seconds but the figure straightens up as soon as he looks at Elliot. He’s too far for Elliot to make out his face. Elliot slowly starts to walk towards the figure. The figure, he assumes a man, begins to walk towards him as well, with their head down. 

As they finally get close enough, Elliot stops and the man stops right in front of him, looking down, hood covering his face, and eyes fixated on the ground. The man slowly lifts his head and when he does Elliot is met with piercing blue eyes....

_Holy fucking shit._

The man looks him up and down and slowly begins to smile that same fucking beaming smile he’s seen a million times. 

“Bonsoir, Elliot.” 

_Tyrell? No. No it can’t be._

It only takes a few seconds of him staring, eyes wide at Tyrell before he feels the rage take over him. And this time it’s his rage, not Mr. Robot’s. 

He grabs Tyrell’s shoulders and violently shoves him against the brick wall of the alley, making sure Tyrell’s head takes a hit. 

“Elliot…”

“What the _fuck_ are doing here” Elliot yells, feeling angrier than he’s felt in years. 

“Elliot, I can explain just let m-”

“NO. You _died._ You got fucking shot in the stomach. I _saw_ you.”

“I said I was going for a walk” He has the audacity to laugh before Elliot grabs him and pushes him back against the wall again, this time holding him place with his arm against his throat. 

He gets right up in Tyrell’s face when he says “No. You _fucking died. You died_ and you _left_ and it was all my fucking fault so how the _fuck_ are you standing in front of me right now?” Their faces are so close he can feel Tyrell’s quickened breath on his face. 

“Elliot… it’s not your fault-” Tyrell doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Elliot, full of anger and confusion, punches him in the stomach. Tyrell doubles over and Elliot grabs his face and shoves him right back against the wall, making sure Tyrell is looking right at him. 

“Shut the _fuck_ up. Yes it fucking is. I told you I didn’t give a shit if you died and then you did. Except you’re fucking here.” 

“Elliot-” Elliot's hits him again. And again. 

“Elliot.. Plea-” 

Elliot keeps hitting him as his eyes fill with angry tears. He misses and hits the brick wall, feeling the cut on his fingers. But he doesn’t care. 

He keeps hitting Tyrell until he can’t see through the tears anymore and doesn’t even realize that Tyrell grabs both his arms and screams in his face “ELLIOT _STOP”_

They’re both breathing heavily as they stare at each other. Tyrell has a pleading look in his eye and Elliot feels tears streaming down his cheek and onto his neck. He looks into Tyrell’s eyes and whispers “I’m sorry” before his head falls onto Tyrell’s chest. 

He feels Tyrell stiffen up but when Tyrell hears Elliot start to choke on his own sobs, he puts his hand on the small of Elliot’s lower back. He feels Elliot’s tears stain his hoodie. 

“I’m sorry, I’m _so fucking sorry_.” Elliot repeats this over and over as he grabs onto the fabric of Tyrell’s hoodie and holds him close. He breathes in the scent of his cologne and takes in the heat radiating off of Tyrell’s body.

Tyrell can’t take it anymore. Elliot voice sounds so broken and raw, as if he was screaming for hours. He takes his other hand and gently places it on the back of Elliot’s head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and Elliot pulls him closer to him, if that’s even possible.

“Shh. It’s okay, Elliot. It’s not your fault, it’s ok. I promise this wasn’t your fault.” 

Elliot says nothing and continues to cry, his face buried in Tyrell’s neck. Tyrell feels him shiver, probably from the cold bitterness in the air around them. Tyrell maneuvers Elliot to the side of his chest just enough that he can use his other hand to unzip his own hoodie. He opens his hoodie and pulls Elliot into him, using the hoodie to warm them both up. 

Elliot lifts his head from his chest for the first time in what feels like hours. His breath catches when he notices how close their faces are to each other. Tyrell’s one hand continues to play with his hair as his other grabs onto his shoulder and does the little thumb rub thing he’s always done that makes Elliot feel so safe. For the first time in days, sharing the warmth of Tyrell’s body inside his sweatshirt, he feels grounded. 

“How are you here right now?” Elliot asks again, in a weak voice. 

Tyrell once again looks at him in that way no one else does and says, “I promise I will explain it to you, Elliot. But I _need_ you to know. No one of this is your fault. And you took down Whiterose. You don’t understand how proud of you I am.”

Elliot feels a stray tear drip down the side of his face again. Tyrell reaches up with his one hand and wipes the tear away with his thumb as he smiles at him. 

_That fucking smile._

“I didn’t mean it. All of those things I said, I didn’t mean any of them.” Elliot says it so quietly that Tyrell isn’t even sure if he really heard it or not. Tyrell gently grips Elliot chin and lifts it until he’s sure Elliot is looking him in the eyes.

“It’s in the past, Elliot… But I have to ask. If you didn’t mean any of it, why did you say it?” Tyrell asks.

“I… I don’t know. You were demanding an answer.. Why did you need to know so badly?”

This time it’s Tyrell that looks away. Elliot stares at him confused, as he sees Tyrell clearly struggling to say what he’s thinking. Tyrell refuses to meet his eyes when he finally speaks up.

“Elliot.. There’s something I need you to know. I’ve tried to tell you before but, I guess a part of you didn’t want to hear it. But I need _you_ to know it. No one else.” 

_Who else… Wait. He… He can’t know about Mr. Robot can he?_

“Angela told me… that you can sometimes become a different person.” Tyrell says it as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. He’d be surprised if Tyrell couldn’t read his mind by now. 

“Know what?” Elliot says, confused. Tyrell still hasn’t looked at him and this time it’s Elliot’s turn to get his attention. He grabs his face and turns it toward him. “Know _what?_ ”

Tyrell looks pained when he finally looks into Elliot’s eyes. He gives Elliot that intense Tyrell stare, icy blue eyes staring deep enough that Elliot swears he can feel it in his soul. 

“Elliot…” Tyrell gives Elliot that same smile he gave him so many times before. “I’m in love with you. I have been from pretty much the first time we met. You said you were “just a tech” but I always knew you were so much more than that. When we worked together on the hack, I never felt so important. My entire life I did everything to please others. My father, Joanna, everyone at Ecorp. But with you, I never felt like I had to be anything else, but me. 

When we were in the woods I knew it was over. All of it. Everything we did together. But it couldn’t be over for you. You had to keep going. You needed to get to your sister. And to Whiterose. But I felt completely useless and if I was going to give up, I needed that small sliver of hope that you cared for me too, to be gone. I couldn’t leave you knowing you cared. It was hard enough leaving you when I did. 

But, _fuck,_ Elliot. I’m so in love with you. You don’t have to say anything or feel anything in return but I need you to know that. Whoever else you become, they didn’t want you to know but I need _you_ to know. I _need_ you to know that I have always remained loyal to you and always will, even if you don’t feel the same. That’s why I needed to know if you cared about me..”

Elliot couldn’t breathe. He knew Tyrell had always cared for him but he never knew that he loved him. Tyrell had been in love with him this entire fucking time and Robot knew but he didn’t know. But Mr. Robot is him, so maybe he did know, somewhere deep down. Maybe he always felt it but never wanted to address it. He should be mad at Robot for keeping this from him but Robot was only there to protect him. If anything from these past few days taught him anything it’s that. Maybe Mr. Robot just wanted to make sure Tyrell had good intentions.

 _Tyrell_. Tyrell with his smiles and touches. Tyrell who has always been there for him, even when he didn’t want it. Or when he thought he didn’t want it. 

But that feeling. That warm, fuzzy feeling that came over him every time Tyrell looked at him like he was the most important person in the world. _Was this attraction? Was this love this whole time?_

When he really thinks about it, Tyrell truly has been the only one to stay loyal to him this entire time. Not Angela, not even Darlene had been completely honest with him. Everyone in his life had left or betrayed him in some way. But never Tyrell. Even when he made plans to blow up the recovery building, even when 71 buildings full of people were at stake, and even when he shot him, he had done all of it just because he thought it was what Elliot wanted. Tyrell once called him “the one constant in a sea of variables” but in reality, Tyrell has been the constant for him. Tyrell had been his rock and he didn’t even know it. 

When Tyrell was gone, it broke him more than he thought it would. He thought it was guilt at first but now that he knows that some part of him always knew Tyrell was in love with him, it was clearly something else. It was regret. Regret that he had realized too late that he felt the same way for him. That this man, this wonderful, crazy, dedicated, _beautiful_ man, was clearly the key to everything. 

_The key._ _The key… Was this why Tyrell held the key?_ Was he the key to filling this empty void, ending this loneliness that crashes over him in his lowest moments. 

He treated Tyrell like shit. Time and time again. But Tyrell stayed right by his side. Even when Dark Army took him away. He was working on the project he thought Elliot wanted. Perfecting it just for him. Tyrell, who clearly was perfect _for_ him. He said to Vera he didn’t want to be alone anymore and now that Tyrell’s back, he feels like he just found the missing piece to this puzzle. 

“Elliot, please say _something_.” Tyrell’s pleading voice disrupts him from his thoughts. When he looks Tyrell in the eyes, it’s like he’s seeing him for the first time. 

“Tyrell… Some things have been made clear to me lately that made me realize why I have such trouble trusting people. But with you, I always felt like I could trust you. I didn’t know why but when I was around you, I felt safe. Truly safe. I never felt that with someone before.

I care about you, Tyrell. I’m a fool for saying otherwise because it’s not true. I care about you so much and it’s shitty of me but I didn’t realize it until you were gone and I’m so sorry. You love me.. And I want to reciprocate but I need… time. I want something more between us but you just need to be patient. I want you in my life but Tyrell, please.. Please don’t leave again. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” 

Elliot saw tears begin to drip from Tyrell’s eyes. He looked at Elliot in complete awe, smiling bigger than Elliot had ever seen him. For once, Elliot returned the smile and truly felt the love that Tyrell had for him this entire time. Tyrell, with his gorgeous wife and what he thought was a perfect life, loved _him_ of all people. The love he needed had been the place he never thought it would be, right in front of him.

“Elliot… I will take whatever you are willing to give me. You are _not_ alone. I will never leave you again, I promise. And whatever you are going through I promise I will be here to help you through it.” Tyrell’s hand was now on his cheek, rubbing little circles onto his cheek bone. Tyrell is smiling through his tears and laughing like he can’t believe this is actually happening. 

To be honest, Elliot can’t believe this is happening either. But really, it’s not that shocking. Of course Tyrell will be there for him. He always has been. 

Tyrell and Elliot spend a few moments in silence, just looking at each other. Really looking. Tyrell gets that conflicted look on his face again and is the first one to break the silence.

“Elliot.. Can I kiss yo-” Elliot cuts Tyrell off by finally, _finally_ crashing his lips to Tyrell’s. 

Tyrell’s lips are as soft as Elliot imagined they would be. Tyrell kisses him softly and hesitantly before Elliot puts his hand on Tyrell’s neck and deepens the kiss. Once he starts he can’t stop and wonders why he didn’t do this sooner.

When they break apart, Tyrell looks shocked, but the smile still lingers.

“A friend once told me that it’s lame to ask.” Elliot smiles and Tyrell laughs once again. 

When they reconnect, Tyrell matches Elliot’s intensity of the kiss and for the first time in a long time, Elliot feels at home. He feels safe. This is where he should have been this whole time. In Tyrell’s arms, with Tyrell’s lips on his. From now on, that’s where he’ll be. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! this is the first fic ive written in years so i apologize if its shitty (be kind to me pls) 
> 
> also take a listen to my tyrelliot playlist while you're here ! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/jelly97094/playlist/2fNtUO4VP2HCPMEEj2y7zd?si=FLoDmlAUR0u4YAEwDWBK5g


End file.
